


Stand By Me

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Amigos para amantes, M/M, Quase não tem angústia, Sirius sofre um acidente, fluff porque eles são idiotas apaixonados
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Aquela em que Sirius não acreditava em segundas chances até o universo decidir lhe provar que elas existem."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente. Essa é a primeira fic, mesmo sendo oneshot, que eu escrevo. Por isso, estou cheia de vergonha principalmente pelo fato de que isso nem deve estar tão bom assim, mas tenho que começar de algum jeito. De qualquer forma estou feliz por ter postado e espero que você goste dela nem que seja um pouquinho. Obrigade por ler, se você tiver alguma opinião ou crítica eu ficarei feliz em ouvir.

When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon  
Is the only light we'll see

Sirius ia morrer. Ele queria que isso estivesse acontecendo de forma figurativa, como morrer de amor ou algo do tipo, mas esse não era o caso. Então, sim, quando ele ouviu o barulho alto do carro freando enquanto ele atravessa a rua na saída da floricultura ele soube que seria o seu fim.

As pessoas que enfrentaram uma quase morte dizem que a vida passa diante dos seus olhos. Com Sirius, na verdade, foi algo próximo à isso. Os seus arrependimentos passaram diante de seus olhos. Um arrependimento, pra ser mais específico.

Ele não tinha contado à Remus que o amava. Pelo menos não de forma romântica. Isso não fazia tanta diferença já que ele nem sabia se seu melhor amigo correspondia aos seus sentimentos, mas de qualquer forma ele não gostaria de morrer sabendo que passou metade de sua vida sendo covarde. 

Mas não é assim que a morte funciona. Ela não manda um aviso prévio de quarenta e oito horas para que você possa se declarar pra pessoa amada e depois partir, pelo menos não as que acontecem por meio de acidentes, portanto quando o carro bateu em seu corpo ele apenas foi lançado a metros de distância e morreu. 

*

No, I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me

Remus Lupin ia matar Sirius Black. Ele realmente ia, mas primeiro teria que descobrir onde o moreno estava. E pra ser sincero, Remus estava preocupado com o melhor amigo. Sirius não era o tipo de pessoa que se atrasa, pelo menos não sem um motivo. E depois da quinta ligação que foi parar na caixa postal, ele começou a se sentir inquieto. 

Remus resolveu ajeitar o apartamento mesmo não tendo muito pra arrumar enquanto esperava. Lavou a louça que eles deixaram depois do café da tarde, pegou a jaqueta de Black que estava jogada no sofá e guardou no armário, regou as plantas, colocou água e comida pro gato e pronto. 

Dez horas. Dez e dez. Dez e vinte. Diz e meia. Seis ligações para caixa postal. Sete. Oito. Ele estava indo para décima quando o telefone da casa tocou. O nome de Regulus apareceu no visor ele soltou o ar que nem percebeu que estava segurando. Sirius provavelmente estava com ele e tinha esquecido de avisar. “Idiota” Lupin sussurrou sentindo-se aliviado.  
“Remus?!” essa foi a primeira coisa que Reg, o irmão de Sirius, disse assim que Remus atendeu. Ele parecia ansioso. “Oi, já sei... Sirius,” Remus começou, mas logo foi cortado pela fala ansiosa do amigo “Sirius está no hospital, James e Lily já estão lá. Peter e eu estamos a caminho do apartamento de vocês. Sinto muito!”

Lupin paralisou no lugar. Ele abriu a boca e fechou várias vezes sem saber o que responder. Sirius estava no hospital. Sirius estava no hospital. Sirius está no hospital. A frase se repetiu várias vezes em sua cabeça. O loiro estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que não queriam descer, ele não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

“Puta merda, você é muito burro, Reg!!!” a voz de Peter foi ouvida no fundo, ouviam-se barulhos e alguns resmungos. O celular parecia estar sendo passado pra sua mão. “Remus, me escuta” ele disse calmo, mas não obteve resposta, “vai ficar tudo bem, não sabemos o que aconteceu, mas estamos indo te buscar e depois vamos direto pro hospital. Preciso que você se acalme.” Pettigrew exclamou quando a respiração de Remus começou a ficar irregular. Ele estava entrando em uma crise. “Porra, Lupin, preciso que você respire comigo, cara. Vamos!” Remus começou a contar. Um. Dois. Três. Um. Dois. Três. Um. Dois. Três. Um. Dois. Três. Ele lembrou do sorriso idiota de Sirius, do jeito que seu cabelo caia perfeitamente sobre seus ombros quando ele ria de alguma piada sem graça que Remus fazia. Da forma como ele o abraçava e murmurava palavras para tranquilizá-lo no meio de uma crise.

Ele podia jurar que ouviu a voz de Black dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem. Que ele só tinha que respirar. Então, por ele, Remus respirou. “Estou bem, estou bem.” Ele disse, finalmente. Foi possível ouvir os suspiros de alívio do outro lado da linha. “Estamos aqui. Pode descer!” Reg disse. 

Então ele foi. Lágrimas começaram a descer assim que ele saiu do prédio em direção ao carro. A bombinha na mão esquerda, o aperto firme da jaqueta de Sirius no seu corpo. Ele ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de seu melhor amigo na mesma e isso se alguma forma o acalmou. 

Ele olhou para seus amigos no carro. Regulus parecia pálido e Pete estava com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. Fique comigo. Foi a última coisa que ele pensou antes de entrar no carro para logo depois Reg dar partida em direção ao hospital.

*

So, darlin', darlin', stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand, stand by me  
Stand by me

Sirius acordou no hospital, sua perna e braço esquerdo enfaixados. Ele não precisou tentar se mexer pra sentir que seu corpo doía como o inferno. Porque doía. Parecia que um carro tinha passado por cima dele e a sensação não era nada agradável. O quarto estava escuro, mas quando olhou para o lado ele conseguiu ver a forma brilhante que era Remus Lupin. Ele tinha arrastado a cadeira e segurava a mão boa de Sirius enquanto dormia. 

Black realmente achou que morreria. Quando o carro veio pra cima de si essa foi a última coisa que ele pensou, que estava morto. Então como agradecimento à sei lá quem que tenha o salvado da morte ele decidiu que não iria esconder a verdade de Lupin. Porque ele poderia ter morrido e agora, mesmo sendo cético, ele acreditava que aquela poderia ser uma segunda chance.

A chance de viver a vida que ele sempre sonhou ao lado de Lupin. Quando saiu da casa de seus pais aos 17 anos ele já não considerava o lugar o seu lar. Remus, assim que eles se formaram, deu a ideia de que eles deveriam morar juntos. Os dois meninos esperaram até que estivessem na faculdade e assim, com tudo estabelecido, eles se mudaram.

Ao lado dele Sirius descobriu que tinha vivido em muitas casas, mas nunca em um lar. Ele percebeu aos 11 que amava seu melhor amigo. Aos 17 ele soube que seu coração pertencia à Remus e aos 19 entendeu que lar era deitar todas as noites ao lado de Lupin, a cabeça em seu peito ouvindo seus batimentos cardíacos como para ter certeza de que ele estava ali. As pernas entrelaçadas e os braços de seu melhor amigo ao seu redor. Era isso que ele queria pra sempre. 

*

I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand  
Stand by me

Remus acordou assustado após ouvir um gemido de dor que ele acreditava ter vindo de Sirius. Ele percebeu que estava sendo observado pelo mesmo, o rosto mais pálido do que o normal, mas ainda sim ele estava vivo. O aperto da mão ficou mais firme e ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso suave. Seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ao lembrar de quando chegou no hospital. Lily e James o olharam com tanta pena que ele pensou que o pior tinha acontecido. Sirius estava em cirurgia, seu caso tinha sido grave e eles ainda não sabiam se ele seria capaz de resistir.

Depois de algumas horas eles foram informados de que Sirius tinha saído da cirurgia com sucesso e que já tinha sido posto em seu quarto, mas que demoraria até que acordasse. Ele demorou um dia, para ser mais exato. Por isso, quando o moreno encarou Lupin ele não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas. Mesmo não sendo recomendado eles deram um jeito de deitarem juntos. Remus ficou na ponta da cama, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas, ambos se encarando.

“Bom,” Sirius resolveu quebrar o silêncio confortável que estava entre eles “acho que me atrasei”. Lupin se permitiu rir. “Sim, seu merdinha, você se atrasou. Sabe, eu estava bem bravo por causa disso,” ele disse, sua outra mão agora estava acariciando o rosto do homem à sua frente que recebia um sorriso do mesmo. Filho da puta bonito, Lupin pensou. “Eu imagino, sinto muito por ter te preocupado.” A última parte saiu mais baixa. “Não seja ridículo! Estou feliz que você esteja bem.” Remus respondeu. Era verdade, ele achou que morreria de preocupação, mas não poderia estar mais feliz por seu melhor amigo estar bem.

“Eu,” começou Sirius “eu realmente achei que fosse morrer Moony. Fiquei apavorado” novas lágrimas começaram a cair, mas nenhum deles se mexeu, não querendo quebrar aquele momento. Remus ficou em silêncio esperando Sirius concluir a fala. “Então antes de apagar eu só consegui pensar em como eu morreria me sentindo um covarde por-,” Lupin franziu a testa. Sirius era a pessoa mais corajosa que ele conhecia. Ele sempre fora. “De que merda você está falando, Black? Você é corajoso, amor.” Ele recebeu uma careta como resposta. 

“Bom, não sobre isso. Agora cale a boca enquanto eu termino de dizer isto. Não sei quando vou ter coragem novamente. Okay?” Remus assentiu. “Vou ser rápido e depois você pode me falar o que acha sobre isso. Eu nunca faria nada para te deixar desconfortável, e isso que vou te contar não muda o fato de que somos melhores amigos.” Lupin sabia disso. “Você é a minha família. É claro que eu tenho Reg, Nova e nossos outros amigos, mas é você quem faz com que eu me sinta em casa. E eu te amo,” Lupin sorria pra ele com carinho e ele se sentiu encorajado a continuar, Sirius se perguntou passou a ser tão sentimental. Depois ele conclui que sempre foi assim. “Eu te amo desde que nos conhecemos e você disse que meu desenho estava parecendo o cão sinistro. Eu fiquei com raiva de você naquele dia,” ele fez beicinho e os dois riram “Eu te amo porque você pediu o desenho e guardou depois de todos esses anos, e depois colocou na geladeira ao lado do seu desenho de lobisomem. Eu te amo mais do que como um melhor amigo e foi isso que pensei antes do carro bater em mim. Pensei em você e em como queria que você soubesse do meu amor. Mesmo que não fosse correspondido.” 

Remus abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes. Ele sabia que Sirius iria esperar até que ele absorvesse tudo que ele tinha falado, mas Lupin não precisava disso. De tempo para pensar. Ele sabia o que queria. Ele queria passar o resto da sua vida com Sirius Black, então ele não teve medo de tocar o beijar antes de uma pergunta silenciosa com os olhos. Quando se separam, as testas encostadas, ele disse “Eu te amo, sempre amei, sempre vou amar. Você me ensinou o que é amor. Você olhou para as minhas cicatrizes e beijou cada uma delas. A primeira coisa que as crianças faziam ao olhar pra mim era perguntar porque eu tinha duas cicatrizes no rosto, você apenas olhou para o meu desenho e disse que estava bizarro. Sempre vou ser apaixonado por você, espero que saiba.” Lupin sorriu, seguido de Sirius. 

“Agora,” Remus falou depois de diversos beijos trocados, talvez depois do décimo ou vigésimo, realmente não seria possível dizer, ele se levantou mesmo com os protestos do moreno ao seu lado “vou chamar seu médico. Eu deveria ter feito isso antes de tudo, mas você me distraiu com sua declaração de amor!” Ele recebeu uma careta em troca e riu. “Sabe,” Sirius disse “Pete vai amar saber que eu contei primeiro. Eles apostaram que você falaria primeiro, acredita?” A mão boa foi até o peito fingindo indignação. “Bom,” Lupin piscou pra ele. Filho da puta bonito, Sirius pensou. “todos sabemos quem é péssimo com sentimentos aqui, amor.” Sirius deu um sorriso travesso. “Sim, baby. Mas ainda assim eu ganhei.” O loiro franziu a testa. “Não sabia que estávamos competindo.” Ele sorriu. “Sinto muito por não tê-lo avisado, mas estávamos e eu ganhei.” Lupin fez uma careta para ele, que sorriu abertamente fazendo seu coração se encher de alegria. Ele saiu do quarto antes que decidisse ficar ao lado de Sirius para sempre ao invés de procurar um médico. Enquanto andava no corredor ele só conseguia pensar que também tinha ganhado.

*

And, darlin', darlin', stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Woah, stand now  
Stand by me, stand by me

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Sirius se pegou observando para o homem que dormia tranquilamente ao lado dele. Ele não estava ligando para o fato de que estava deitado de forma desconfortável. Não quando ele tinha sua mão entrelaçada com a de Lupin, seu coração se enchendo de amor. Eles estavam juntos. Ele contou o que sentia para seu melhor amigo e descobriu que também era amado pelo mesmo. Ele estava bem. E sabia que ficaria com Remus tanto tempo quanto as forças do universo achasse necessário.

“Obrigado pela segunda chance.” Ele sussurrou para quem quer que fosse, até que sua respiração se acalmou e ele adormeceu, mas não antes de, Droga, esqueci a porra das flores. Ele realmente era uma piada de mau gosto que o universo gostava de contar.


End file.
